It's A Singing World After All
by phantomschica
Summary: Basically, It's just a bunch of singing oneshots wrapped up into one fanfiction filled package. 1000 words is the first up, Whose next! Maybe some random pairings that will be left underwraps


How do you bring 2 worlds together? A cocert of course! But when you have a mystery guest with a depressing past mixed with our favorite goth. Can 2 very different worlds be brought together or be brought farther apart? Find out...

Danny Phantom owned by Butch Hartman  
Song from Final Fantasy X2

1000 Words

The Stage was set, 2 Microphone stands In the center of it and no one having any idea what the hell is going on. This was the setting of the concert that was supposed to bring 2 very different worlds, Earth and The Ghost Zone together but... no one was on stage... and the crowd was starting to lose what little patience they alreadly had.

"Come On start already, We don't have all freaking night you know." A random person in the audience yelled.

"Maybe they would start if you all weren't such idiots." Yelled the ghostwriter.  
The crowd was now becoming more restless when suddenly someone screamed

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone went quiet and faced the person who screamed.

It was Danny Fenton who was standing at the microphone but he wasn't alone...  
There were 2 girls behind him. One was Sam 'Samantha' Manson dressed in a Blue Ruffle top with a black lace skirt (If you've ever played final fantasy X2 i'm talking about Yuna's/Lenne's songstress outfit) and black platform heels. Sam's signature hair had been let out of it's ponytail and was now straight down with a small braid that was hidden behind her short hair. The other girl... no one knew who she was but there was something about her stature that made people take a hard second look. She was wearing the same exact outfit same was wearing but her black and white tipped hair reached the end of her back and had a braid that was covered with beads that were all essentialy a ghostly green color.

The girls began to move towards the microphones. For everyone they seemed to be going in slow motion but for the girls time seemed to be moving to fast for them. The girls nodded their heads at Danny and he took that as a sign to leave the stage to let the girls begin.

"Hello... My name is Amelia Morgan Masters, U may recognize my last name as being the same as Vladimir Masters and yes, i am related to him. I'm His daughter." Amelia paused because the crowd began to whisper to each other. "No way, Vlad isn't married." "She has to be lying." 'His child would be just as much as an Idiot."  
Amelia began speaking again "I was born out of wedlock, I was raised raised by my father but I don't have any intention of doing what he has done to you all." Everyone knew what she was talking about, He revealed his ghostly half to the world but he demanded for world domination and for that he would take out what was going to destroy the earth. The disasteroid. "My father was a liar in life and a liar to himself. He was obsessed with power and he would never get it. Thats what drove him mad. But me, I don't want power, I don't want fame, I don't want anything he wanted. All I want i for you people to stop bickering with each so we can have peace between these two worlds. Danny's a ghost, you have given him chances now because he's saved you all but the ghost zone helped too. So... why can't you give them a chance to let them get something positive out." Everyone was shocked with what happened next, Amelia had white and black Rings moving around her body while she was speaking, She was just like her father and Danny, she was A Halfa. Her out fit had changed colors. She was wearing the same exact outfit but now it was in a deep red and black color and her hair was now a firey red color. Her eyes had changed from a hazel green to a cat like yellow "I just want peace." she said while slightly crying.

Sam gave a nod to some guy that was offstage and soft music played in the background

_Sam_  
I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

Sams body began to sway softly with the music. Amelia was trying to relax but when all people want to do was fight she always had to stop them, Thats how she always was and she promised herself she would always be. A peacemaker.

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Everyone was completly silent for once, there was peace in a room that had ghost and humans in it. Amelia began to sing...

_Amelia  
_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

_**Flashback**_

There was a scence in her head that kept playing and playing while she sang, Losing her best friend and secret love, Arman. He was always there for her no matter the situation or time. He would make her laugh and think about the positive things in the world. He was a gorgeous man, He was 17, 6 feet tall and had Black hair that made his pale white skin shine in the light. But he wasn't alive anymore, he was killed while helping her in a fight against a ghost that they both knew very well, her father. She had gotten into another fight with him about the usual daughter/father kind of stuff and it had escalated too far and she had too call in for her backup, which was Arman. He came and was trying his best to help her but its kind of hard when what your trying to fight dissappears and reappears. Anyways, Amelia was starting to feel completely drained since she was using everything in her body to keep herself standing. " WHY DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT?!" She screamed at her father "Beacuse the world fights, my child." Vlad said to her. Then he was beginning to charge an ectobeam but to her surprise, it didn't hit her... It hit arman... he had sacrificed himself just so she could fight. He Dropped to the floor, he was barely alive, his breathing shallow and weak. "Arman, No you can't die, I don't know what I can do without you." Tears were falling from Amelia's face. "Amy, you know you can do this, you don't need me. Beat Him for me, Please--." Arman began coughing blood and he was slowly fading away. " Amy, I just want you too know that, I Love You." He said with his last braeth. He died after saying those last words. 'Please wake up, I need you so badly, I love you too much.' She collapsed onto him and began crying her eyes out on his non-beating chest. She pulled her face up to met his. She placed a kiss on his dead lips.

_**End Flashback**_

_Sam_  
Oh a thousand words  
_  
Amelia_  
a thousand words

_Sam_  
Have never been spoken

_Amelia_  
oh yeah

_Sam  
_They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home  
_  
Amelia_  
carry you home

_Sam_  
and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings

_Amelia_  
on silver wings!

_Sam_  
And a thousand words  
_  
Amelia_  
oh

_Sam_  
Call out through the ages

_Amelia_  
call through the ages!

_Sam_  
They'll cradle you

_Amelia_  
oh yeah  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days

_Amelia_  
only days

_Amelia and Sam  
_They'll hold you forever  
Oh a thousand words...

The music faded and the crowd was stunned. Amelia's flashback had been seen by everybody, Her memories had been seen in everyones mind, they felt her heartache, her sorrow, hr everything.

"Is that enough to make peace or do you need some sense slapped into you know?" Amelia screamed. Her face completely wet with tears and her eyes wild with anger. "You know the pain I've gone through now, He may not be alive, Hell he might not even be in the room but he will ALWAYS be in my heart." he continued, her heart was pounding against her chest.

Amelia ran off stage hoping that the fight between the worlds would finally end.  
"This was for you Arman. I hope you heard it from wherever you are." She said to herself.

Suddenly a voice in the air caught her attention  
"Thank you." The voice said.  
She smiled. Her purpose had been served.  
There would be peace from now on.


End file.
